Magic Apple
by miisakura
Summary: Dua anak manusia dengan ego masing-masing. Dewa membuatnya belajar bahwa dunia tidak berputar seperti yang mereka pkir. Dengan sedikit keajaiban apel hidup mereka berubah...
1. Chapter 1

Disclimer: Bleach punya Om Tite Kubo loh. Mii Cuma pinjem karakternya.

Warning: OOC, typos dan banyak banget yang lainnya, tapi yang penting yang nggak suka boleh nggak baca kok..

Haloo…

mii muncul lagi setelah sekian lama.

Bawa-bawa fic baru semoga gak ada yang bosen.

Oke deh, selamat membaca ^,^

.

Magic Apple©miisakura

.

Jarum jam sudah membentuk sudut siku-siku dengan jarum pendek mengarah ke angka sembilan. Tapi Rukia masih berkutat dengan daun pintu yang belum mau merapat. Sial! Sudah gelap, tapi aku masih harus tertahan disini. Menyebalkan!

Sudah cukup rasanya kesialan yang menimpanya karena Ba-channya, Yoruichi Shihouin, tiba-tiba melimpahkan tanggung jawab museum pribadinya pada Rukia. Ba-channya yang satu itu memang benar-benar berbeda. Tipe pribadi nyentrik yang gemar mengumpulkan koleksi aneh yang katanya langka.

Lihat saja pedang aneh yang memiliki tujuh bilah anak pedang seperti cabang yang merupakan peninggalan terkenal dari dinasti masa lampau di Korea itu. Melihatnya saja membuat Rukia bergidik ngeri. Bukan karena dia takut pada roh penunggu pedang itu atau apa – dia sama sekali menolak percaya hal magis – tapi bayangkan jika pedang itu menusukmu, tujuh bilah pedang itu akan merusak tujuh titik berbeda secara bersamaan. Membuatmu merasakan sakit yang tak terbayangkan. Beruntung jika kau langsung mati setelah tertusuk, jika tidak itu adalah neraka bahkan sebelum kau kehilangan napasmu. Kejam.

Itu hanya salah satunya. Masih banyak koleksi aneh lain yang diklaim berasal dari masa lalu, mengingat cukup besarnya museum milik Ba-channya. Tetapi Rukia tidak terlalu menyukai pekerjaan dadakannya ini. Terikat dengan masa lalu bukanlah hal favoritnya. Sekarang ia harus berurusan dengan potongan-potongan sejarah itu setiap hari selama satu bulan. Benar-benar membuat frustasi! Kalau bukan karena iming-iming tiket terbatas pertunjukan Chappy and Friends di Universal Studio yang di tawarkan Ba-channya, ia tidak akan sudi bersinggungan dengan bukti-bukti masa lalu itu.

Rukia kembali menarik-narik pintu itu agar tertutup sempurna dengan menambahkan tenaga. Tampaknya tindakannya masih sia-sia. Pintu itu masih terhalang sisi lemari yang menonjol. Butuh sedikit dorongan pada lemari itu agar tidak menghalangi pintu. Tapi lemari penyimpanan sebesar itu pasti menyimpan berat yang lebih ketimbang persediaan tenaga Rukia.

Rukia menghela napas. Suara napasnya yang terdengar terlalu keras diantara benda mati dalam bangunan itu membuatnya bertambah stres. Malam semakin larut, tapi ia masih harus berada disini karena pintu bodoh ini. Ia juga tidak bisa sembarangan meninggalkan museum dalam keadaan pintu ruang penyimpanan yang tak terkunci. Ia terlalu bertanggung jawab untuk itu.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Derap langkah kaki yang bukan miliknya terdengar mendekat. Membuat Rukia mengambil ancang-ancang waspada. Orang asing pada larut malam di tempat yang tidak seharusnya dia berada pasti pencuri. Rukia meraih apapun yang bisa digunakannya sebagai senjata. Dan ketika sosok itu tertangkap indranya, Rukia langsung menghantamnya sekuat tenaga.

"Heaaa! Mati kau, Pencuri!"

.

Magic Apple©miisakura

.

Sial! Aku terlambat pulang.

Ichigo kemudian memacu langkahnya terburu-buru. Jarum jam yang melingkar di pergelangan lengannya sudah menunjukan lewat pukul sembilan malam. Jam kerjanya sebenarnya sudah selesai sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Salahkan hobinya yang membuatnya betah berlama-lama menatap benda-benda menakjubkan peninggalan sejarah itu. Ia beruntung. Ia mendapat pekerjaan yang bagus. Mendapat uang upah kerjanya sekaligus mendapat kesenangan tersendiri karena hobinya tersalurkan, meski hanya dapat melihat. Apalagi museum ini juga memiliki perpustakaan sendiri yang menyimpan berbagai macam informasi waktu lampau. Sebuah surga tersendiri bagi orang-orang seperti dirinya.

Ichigo terkejut karena tiba-tiba perutnya terhantam benda keras. Membuatnya jatuh dan didera rasa nyeri seketika. Belum sempat pikirannya mencerna apa yang terjadi sebuah teriakan tertangkap telinganya.

"Heaaa! Mati kau, Pencuri!"

Ichigo terbelalak. Bukan karena posisi perempuan kecil yang tampak berbahaya dengan mengenggam balok kayu kecil di tangannya dan sedang bersiap melumpuhkan Ichigo lagi, tapi karena balok kayu yang dipegangnya. Potongan balok kayu kecil yang tampak rapuh termakan usia. Apa yang dipikirkannya menggunakan benda itu sebagai pemukul?

"Tunggu! Letakkan benda itu," seru Ichigo mengisyaratkan pada Rukia agar meletakkan dengan hati-hati apa yang dipegangnya.

Rukia mendegus. Menghentikan gerakannya yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul lagi. Lucu sekali pencuri ini! Kenapa dia bisa berpikir Rukia akan menyerahkan pertahanannya semudah itu. Apa dia menyerah dengan sekali pukul? Benar-benar pencuri yang tidak berpengalaman! Atau ini hanya pengecoh?

Rukia bersyukur benda yang dijangkaunya saat sedang panik tadi berguna. Balok kayu kecil yang tampak tua tapi cukup kokoh sehingga berhasil melumpuhkan pencuri amatir ini.

"Kau pikir aku akan tertipu semudah itu? Cepat kembalikan barang yang sudah kau curi atau aku akan memanggil polisi!"

"Aku bukan pencuri! Dan cepat letakkan benda itu!"

"Aku tidak percaya. Kau pikir aku bodoh, hah?"

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikir sudah kau lakukan? Cepat letakkan potongan jendela Leonardo da Vinci itu! Kau bisa merusaknya!"

Hah?

Potongan jendela Leonardo da Vinci?

Rukia melirik bilah kayu yang dipegangnya. Ini? Potongan jendela Leonardo da Vinci? Bercanda! Aha! Ini pasti modus baru pencuri sekarang. Modus yang aneh.

"Lucu sekali. Apakah itu cara baru untuk mengalihkan perhatian? Sayang sekali aku tidak akan tertipu, Pencuri."

"Kubilang aku bukan pencuri! Kau tidak lihat ada sketsa gambar dengan tanda tangan asli Leonardo da Vinci? Hati-hati! Kau bisa merusak benda bersejarah berusia lima ratus tahun!" jawab Ichigo horor saat melihat Rukia mengayun-ayunkan balok kayu itu sembarangan.

Rukia kembali melirik balok kayu yang dipegangnya. Namun kali ini ia meneliti dengan lebih seksama. Yang dikatakan pencuri itu benar. Ada sketsa mini gambar 'entah-apa' – Rukia terlalu bingung dengan gambarnya – dengan tanda tangan dan nama Leonardo da Vinci di sebelahnya. Tatapan Rukia kembali ke si Pencuri yang masih menatapnya was-was. Khawatir Rukia tiba-tiba kembali menghantamkan benda rapuh itu.

"Aku tidak terkecoh dengan tipuan murahan. Mana mungkin kayu lapuk ini termasuk benda bersejarah. Itu pasti cuma tipuanmu kan?"

"Kau tahu kenapa _kayu lapuk _yang kau pegang itu berharga lima juta yen? Itu karena benda itu _asli _dan sudah diteliti oleh para sejarahwan!"

"Kau tahu banyak, Pencuri," kata Rukia sedikit getir. Ada rasa cemas yang tiba-tiba menyergapnya. Jika yang dipegangnya ini benar-benar benda bersejarah dan ia merusaknya, ia bisa digantung Ba-channya! Namun ia tetap berpura-pura tenang. Menolak terintimidasi semudah itu oleh si pencuri. "Tapi aku tetap tidak percaya. Cepat keluarkan isi tasmu dan kembalikan barang di dalamnya yang telah kau curi!"

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali aku bukan pencuri!" kata Ichigo kesal sembari membuka isi tasnya dan mengeluarkannya. "Dan di dalam sini hanya ada seragamku. Aku tidak mencuri apapun!"

Rukia meneliti isi tas yang sudah ditebar di lantai. Satu set seragam petugas keamanan beserta atributnya, colonge khas laki-laki, handuk kecil, dan sepasang sepatu kerja. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Dan lagi Rukia menangkap kombinasi warna orange-ungu aneh favorit Ba-channya serta logo museum tertera di seragam itu. Yoru Hakubutsukan. Ya, ampun!

Ichigo bergegas memunguti kembali barang-barangnya dan memasukannya sembarangan ke tasnya, kemudian berdiri dan merebut balok kayu yang masih digenggam Rukia. Meletakkanya kembali dengan hati-hati di tempatnya di ruang penyimpanan.

"Benda itu tidak rusak kan?" tanya Rukia takut sembari mengekor dibelakang Ichigo. Memancing kemarahan Ba-channya bukan gagasan yang bagus bagi Rukia.

Ichigo hanya melirik Rukia sekilas dengan tatapan kau-benar-benar-bodoh dan kemudian segera melangkah pergi. Sial sekali dirinya hari ini.

"Tunggu!" sahut Rukia saat melihat Ichigo sudah beranjak ke pintu keluar.

Ichigo menghentikan langkah dan berbalik dengan malas.

"Kau karyawan disini?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu tolong aku."

"Maaf, nona. Jam kerjaku sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu. Dan rasanya perutku sakit sekali. Jadi aku ingin cepat pulang dan istirahat," jawabnya sinis.

"Oke, aku minta maaf karena telah memukulmu. Tapi, aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu. Aku akan memberimu apapun untuk itu."

Ichigo menghela napas. Meninggalkan seorang perempuan sendirian malam-malam begini dengan masalah bukan termasuk sifatnya. Ia kemudian memaksa kakinya berbalik menghampiri Rukia.

"Baik, tapi aku minta uang lembur untuk itu."

Rukia telah memastikan semua pintu sudah terkunci rapat. Ia menghembuskan napas lega sembari tersenyum. Akhirnya dia bisa pulang dan segera mengistirahatkan tubuh di ranjang empuk dan nyamannya. Tapi, kemana perginya laki-laki tadi ya? Setelah membantu Rukia menggeser lemari terkutuk itu dan menemaninya berkeliling untuk mengunci pintu, ia menghilang begitu saja. Rukia bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih.

Rukia melangkah ke arah _porche_ ungu-nya mengarahkannya keluar pelataran parkir museum yang sudah lengang. Matanya menangkap sosok pria jeruk yang tadi sudah dihajarnya berjalan kaki di sisi jalan. Dari arah langkahnya sepertinya menuju ke halte bus di ujung jalan. Rukia memutuskan untuk menepikan mobilnya, menurunkan kaca jendela mobil dan menekan klakson mobil untuk menarik perhatian si jingga.

"Naiklah. Kuantar kau pulang," katanya dari belakang kemudi.

"Tidak. Terima kasih."

"Ayolah, anggap saja ucapan terima kasihku."

"Aku sudah dibayar lembur untuk itu. Itu lebih dari cukup."

"Tapi ini sudah malam. Berbahaya. Banyak penjahat di luar sana."

Ichigo mengangkat alis. Tidak sadarkah perempuan ini sedang berbicara dengan siapa? Dia pria 181 cm dengan tubuh cukup kekar dan terlatih. Ditambah kerutan permanennya, bukankah malah penjahat yang akan takut padanya? Tapi gadis kecil ini justru mengkhawatirkannya. "Dengar ya Nona, terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku, tapi aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Dan sebaiknya kau cepat pulang, aku takut kaki pendekmu tidak cukup cepat menginjak rem jika terjadi sesuatu karena kau mengantuk. Selamat malam."

Dan Ichigo beranjak. Meninggalkan Rukia yang masih memproses kata-katanya.

"Apaaaa?! Pendeeeeek?!" jerit Rukia marah di menit berikutnya.

.

Magic Apple©miisakura

.

Rukia bekerja dangan _mood_ yang benar-benar buruk keesokan harinya. Pikirannya terganggu semalaman dengan kata-kata tabu yang diucapkan pria oranye itu. Dia sampai bermimpi buruk karena itu. Lihat saja! Jika aku bertemu lagi dengannya akan kucabuti rambutnya hingga botak! Berani sekali dia memanggilku pendek!

Tapi hingga menjelang hari berakhir Rukia tidak juga melihat pemuda itu. Bahkan hingga berhari-hari berikutnya.

"Hinamori-san, kau tahu tentang petugas keamanan kita yang berambut kuning jeruk?" tanya Rukia saat dia sedang membaca laporan inventaris barang baru milik museum. Rukia memang bukan tipe orang yang menahan-nahan perasaannya. Ia jadi terganggu karena perasaan kesalnya tidak terlampiaskan dengan baik. Dan karena si tersangka tidak juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya membuat harinya semakin kacau.

"Kurosaki-san, maksud Anda? Beberapa hari lalu keluarganya menelpon kesini, meminta izin cuti kerja karena Kurosaki-san sedang sakit," jawab Hinamori Momo, asisten Rukia.

"Sakit? Sakit apa?"

"Saya tidak tahu. Apa ada masalah dengan Kurosaki-san?"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, Hinamori-san."

Kini perasaan Rukia disisipi perasaan bersalah. Mungkin saja pria itu sakit karena pukulannya waktu itu. Dan kelihatannya campuran perasaan kesal dan rasa bersalah bukan kombinasi yang bagus untuk menyelamatkan sisa _mood_nya. Tapi ia orang yang cukup profesional. Cek fisik barang, _meeting_ dengan donatur, laporan keuangan museum, semua dilakukannya dengan baik.

"Ah, Tuan pencuri!"

Pekikan Rukia kontan menghentikan empat langkah secara serentak dan tiba-tiba. Satu langkah pemuda jangkung d depannya, satu langkah asistennya, dan dua langkah lain donatur dan sekertarisnya.

Keheningan yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Rukia sadar dirinya membuat kesalahan. Meneriaki seorang dengan sebutan pencuri padahal dia sama sekali tidak mencuri apapun bukanlah tindakan terpuji. Sadar bahwa dirinya ditatap semua mata disana dia segera tersenyum canggung, "maaf. Hanya kesalahpahaman tidak beralasan. Hinamori-san, tolong antarkan Urahara-san," Rukia menyerahkan tanggung jawab sisanya kepada asistennya. "terima kasih Anda sudah mau bergabung dengan kami, Urahara-san," katanya kemudian sambil menyalami pria yang sama nyentriknya dengan Ba-channya itu. Mungkin saja Rukia harus memanggilnya paman di masa depan, siapa yang tahu kan?

Sementara Ichigo masih diam di tempatnya, menunggu gadis kecil yang sudah di kenalinya sebagai bos barunya dengan tangan bersedekap. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka yang tidak biasa, Ichigo sudah bisa membaca bahwa bos barunya itu berjenis 'manusia kejut'. Tipe orang yang tubuhnya bergerak lebih cepat ketimbang kepalanya. Sudah lihat kan contohnya barusan?

Meski begitu ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Rukia akan berjalan cepat ke arahnya dan tiba-tiba saja menendang tulang keringnya dengan keras. Tergesa untuk segera melampiaskan perasaannya.

"Aw! Hei, apa-apan itu?!"

"Balasan untukmu karena memanggilku pendek tempo hari. Kau tahu, aku terganggu selama berhari-hari karena kata-katamu itu. Aku tidak suka di panggil pendek!"

Ichigo mengernyitkan dahi menatap perempuan kecil yang sudah dua kali memberinya nyeri, "Aku tidak melihat ada yang salah dengan itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"_Well_, kenyataannya kau memang pendek. Jadi tidak ada yang salah dengan itu," jawabnya acuh yang kemudian dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Rukia. Sebelum Rukia kembali bersuara atau memutuskan untuk menganiayanya lagi Ichigo melanjutkan perkataannya, "dengar ya Nona, kau hidup di dunia nyata. Dan faktanya kau memang pendek, jadi terima saja itu. Itu lebih sehat ketimbang kau uring-uringan seharian dan menyerang siapapun yang menyebutmu pendek."

Rukia merenungi kata-kata Ichigo. Dia benar. Kenapa aku tidak bisa bisa berdamai dengan kekuranganku sendiri?

"Ah, tunggu!" katanya kemudian mengejar langkah Ichigo. "Kudengar beberapa hari ini kau sakit. Benarkah itu?"

"Berkat pukulanmu."

"Maaf."

Ichigo berhenti melangkah. Sedikit terkejut dengan intonasi gadis itu yang tiba-tiba turun drastis. Ia menatapnya yang menunduk dalam. Kentara sekali kalau gadis itu benar-benar menyesal.

"Lupakan. Setengahnya memang kesalahanku," jawab Ichigo, menyungingkan senyum sekilas kemudian beranjak pergi.

.

Magic Apple©miisakura

.

Ichigo melangkah kakinya untuk pulang. Tapi, langkahnya selalu terhenti disini. Di depan sebuah pedang unik yang tertutupi kotak kaca persegi. Cantik. Ichigo tidak pernah bisa berhenti mengagumi pedang itu.

_"Seven-Branched Sword__.__"_

Ichigo memutar kepalanya dan menemukan Rukia telah berada dibelakangnya. Ikut-ikutan memandangi pedang itu.

"Ya. Cantik kan?"

"Cantik?" jawab Rukia mengernyitkan dahi. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dari sisi mana pemuda orange itu mendefinisikan pedang itu dengan kata cantik. "Menurutku malah terlihat menyeramkan. Dengan sebilah pedang kau bisa mengoyak tujuh titik berbeda tubuh lawanmu secara bersamaan. Benar-benar pedang yang kejam."

Ichigo menolehkan kepala ke Rukia yang sudah berada di sisinya. Memandangnya dengan pandangan kau-pernah-membaca-buku-sejarah-tidak-sih. "Kau tahu, sebagai kepala museum kemampuan sejarahmu benar-benar menyedihkan."

Rukia mengendikkan bahu. "Aku memang tidak bekerja disini dengan sukarela."

"Pedang ini tidak dibuat untuk bertempur. Meskipun bahan baku pembuatannya berasal dari seratus pedang musuh dan di tempa seratus kali, pedang ini diciptakan hanya sabagai tanda pujian untuk raja pada masa dinasti Baekje di Korea kemudian dikembangkan untuk keperluan upacara. Sama sekali bukan untuk menusuk seseorang," Ichigo menjelaskan. Merasa perlu membersihkan nama baik pedang legenda itu.

"Wow! Pengetahuanmu _mengerikan__!"_

"Hanya karena pengetahuanmu tentang sejarah juga mengerikan."

Rukia cemberut mendengar komentar Ichigo. Tapi ia tidak bisa membalasnya karena itu memang benar. Salahkan Ba-channya yang memberi tanggung jawab tiba-tiba kepada seseorang yang buta sejarah. "Lalu, kenapa kau bekerja disini sebagai satpam?"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan satpam? Aku tidak melihat ada yang salah."

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja kenapa kau tidak mencoba mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik?"

"Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan selembar ijazah sma?"

"Tapi kau kelihatan pintar, kau pasti bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih layak. Kau bahkan bisa menjadi kepala museum di sini."

"Sayangnya, kenyataan yang terjadi adalah orang akan lebih dulu melihat selembar kertas ijazah yang kau bawa bahkan sebelum mengintip isi kepalamu. Itu sudah menjadi tradisi di negara ini."

"Kenapa tidak menjadi model atau pemain film saja? Kau cukup tampan untuk itu," kata Rukia tanpa berpikir sebelum kemudian membekap mulutnya rapat-rapat, menyadari betapa memalukan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku tidak suka pekerjaan semacam itu. Harus hidup sesuai dengan imej yang dibentuk media dan hingar bingar kesenangan semu sama sekali tidak menarik untukku."

Rukia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pemuda ini. Di saat yang lain berlomba-lomba dalam _idol contest_ dia malah memilih menjadi petugas keamanan dan berkutat dengan sejarah. Benar-benar pria yang berbeda. Seorang maniak sejarah sejati.

.

Magic Apple©miisakura

.

"Selamat datang di Yoru Hakubutsukan. Tolong tas Anda."

Dua petugas keamanan menyambut pengunjung-pengunjung yang masuk dan memeriksa tas mereka satu persatu. Bukannya curiga atau apa, hanya tindakan antisipasi yang dilakukan untuk kenyamanan bersama. Karena itu, berbagai macam benda tajam dan benda lain yang mengganggu tidak diperbolehkan dibawa masuk.

Hah. Ichigo menghela napas lelah. Dari sekian banyak tugasnya di museum ini, tugas berjaga di pintu masuk dan menyambut pengunjunglah yang paling tidak disukainya. Terlalu melelahkan rasanya jika harus tersenyum menyambut tamu. Ia sadar diri. Senyumnya benar-benar payah. Lebih terlihat seperti seringaian menakuti. Maka dari itu ia lebih baik disuruh membersihkan seluruh isi museum daripada mengambil resiko menakuti orang.

Sodokan keras siku si botak Ikaku di perutnya membuatnya harus kembali ke kenyataan jika tidak ingin dipecat. Toh jam kerjanya akan habis setengah jam lagi. Dan ketika jam antik museum mulai berdentang, ia hanya menepuk bahu Ikkaku sekilas dan beranjak pergi. Meninggalkannya dengan pengunjung terakhir yang tersisa.

Ichigo selalu menghabiskan waktunya disini setelah jam kerjanya selesai. Buku-buku lawas dan salinan manuskrip-manuskrip kuno itu selalu menggodanya untuk mampir barang sebentar dan Ichigo tidak pernah bisa menolaknya.

Ichigo sedang serius membaca tentang Archimedes ketika lenkingan familiar yang menyebut namanya terdengar.

"Kurosaki Ichigo! Hei, Ichigo! Ichigo!"

Dia lagi. Si Bos hiperaktifnya itu tampak dengan semangat melambaikan tangan meminta perhatian. Ichigo menghembuskan napas. Akhir-akhir ini ia jadi merasa hidupnya dipenuhi gadis itu. Dan darimana si mini itu tahu namanya? Ah, iya. Dia bos. Melihat data karyawan bukan termasuk tindak kriminal untuk seorang bos.

"Ichigo. Sini. Sini," Rukia kembali memanggil begitu dia merasa telah mendapat perhatian Ichigo. Menyuruhnya mendekat.

Dengan malas Ichigo menutup bukunya. Mengembalikannya ke tempatnya dan menghampiri Rukia.

"Apa?"

"Bantu aku memindahkan ini ke ruang penyimpanan," Rukia menunjuk kotak kardus yang mungkin akan membuat pinggangnya lepas jika harus menyeretnya sampai ruang penyimpanan.

"Tapi jam kerjaku sudah selesai."

"Ck. Kau ini perhitungan sekali. Baik. Akan kuberi uang lembur. Ayo."

Alih-alih membantu Rukia yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengangkat sebelah sisi kardus itu, Ichigo malah mengangkatnya sendirian. Menanggung beban hampir empat puluh kilo tanpa masalah berarti. Luar biasa.

"Ini ditaruh dimana?" tanya Ichigo. Rasanya sudah hampir satu jam ini ia beralih profesi menjadi kuli. Mengangkut dus ini-itu untuk ditumpuk di sudut. Membuat ruangan penyimpanan ini sedikit lebih lengang.

Rukia hanya menunjuk sudut lain tanpa menoleh.

"Apel emas dibuat tahun 1217. Pembuatnya dipanggil dengan nama Hefaistos, nama dewa pandai besi dari Yunani. Tidak ada yang tahu nama aslinya. Apel emas ini dibuat dari emas murni dan dikerjakan hampir sepanjang hidupnya. Mengagumkan kan?" tanya Ichigo yang melihat Rukia begitu serius memandangi benda bulat yang tertutup kubik kaca.

"Aku tidak lihat ada yang istimewa. Bentuknya bahkan persis seperti apel yang biasa aku konsumsi. Mungkin kalau warnanya merah aku akan tertipu dan tergiur untuk menggigitnya."

"Kau benar-benar buta seni. Bagaimana kau menangani museum dan para donatur selama ini?"

"Sedikit keberuntungan dan kemampuan diplomasi yang baik," jawab Rukia tersenyum lebar.

"Bodoh."

"Apa?!"

"Kau tahu legenda Hippomenes dan Atlanta?" tanya Ichigo, menyerobot amarah Rukia yang hampir meledak. "Aku bodoh," katanya kemudian saat tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Rukia.

"Bagus kalau kau sadar."

"Aku bodoh karena menanyakan kau tahu atau tidak tentang kisah itu. padahal jawabannya sudah jelas _tidak_."

"Cih! Kau menyebalkan! Memanganya cerita apa, hah?"

"Kisah cinta antara Atlanta, putri Raja yang dibuang dan diasuh oleh seekor beruang dan Hippomenes pangeran kerajaan Laut."

"Tunggu. Kalau ini cerita tentang putri yang tertidur karena memakan apel beracun dan dibangunkan oleh pangeran tampan aku sudah mendengarnya berkali-kali sebagai dongeng pengantar tidur. Oke, oke. Aku akan mengunci mulutku sementara kau melanjutkan cerita," jawab Rukia begitu melihat tatapan Ichigo yang terlihat ingin menjahit mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu seorang raja Yunani menginginkan seorang putra untuk meneruskan kerajaanya. Tapi, sayangnya permaisurinya malah melahirkan seorang putri mungil yang membuat sang raja kecewa hingga membuang sang putri ke tengah hutan.

Putri yang diberi nama Atlanta ini ditemukan oleh seekor beruang dan dirawat dengan baik hingga ia menjadi pelari tercepat karena hobinya berlari di hutan dan lereng-lereng gunung.

Raja yang menyesal karena telah membuang darah dagingnya sendiri akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari putrinya dan membawanya kembali ke kerajaan. Atlanta kemudian menjelma menjadi putri yang cantik.

Ketika waktunya untuk Atlanta menikah, ia mengatakan bahwa hanya akan menikah dengan orang yang mampu mengalahkannya berlari. Hippomenes yang sudah jatuh cinta sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Atlanta mencari cara untuk mengalahkan Atlanta dalam lomba lari."

"Apa yang dilakukan Hippomenes?"

"Dia meminta tolong pada Aphrodite dengan imbalan kalung mutiara yang indah."

"Si Dewi Kecantikan?"

"Ya. Aphrodite kemudian memberinya tiga apel emas. Apel emas itu dijatuhkan satu persatu oleh Hippomenes. Melihat ada apel cantik yang jatuh Atlanta pun mengambilnya dan membuat Atlanta kalah karena berat apel-apel emas itu."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya kisah tadi dengan apel emas ini?"

"Apel emas Hippomenes membuat Atlanta kalah dalam lomba lari dan berhasil membuat Hippomenes menjadi suaminya. Konon menurut cerita, apel ini mempunyai kemampuan yang sama dengan tiga apel emas milik Hippomenes."

"Kemampuan?"

"Apel emas ini dapat mempertemukan seseorang dengan belahan jiwanya. Membuatnya memiliki akhir cerita yang kurang lebih sama seperti Atlanta dan Hippomenes."

"Konyol." Ichigo menolehkan kepala dengan cepat menatap Rukia. Mengerutkan dahi karena komentarnya barusan. "Aku tidak percaya. Kau pikir cinta bisa sesederhana itu. Hanya perlu bertemu orang yang tepat lalu, _simsalabim_, kau akan langsung terjerat romansa indah bernama cinta? Cinta butuh proses setidaknya untuk saling memahami. Dan bagaimana benda mati seperti ini bisa membuatmu bertemu belahan jiwamu? Konyol."

Ichigo ternganga dengan jalan pikiran Rukia yang begitu logis. Biasanya perempuan akan bersikap sentimentil bila menyangkut hal-hal semacam ini. Cukup katakan pada mereka bahwa mereka bisa mendapatkan _happily forever_ dalam kisah percintaan mereka jika begini atau begitu, maka mereka akan berbondong-bondong melakukan hal tidak masuk akal itu. Ichigo kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Yah, itu kan hanya legenda."

"Kau juga tidak percaya?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja menarik untuk mengetahuinya."

.

Dua jarum jam sudah mencapai titik yang sama. Bersatu dan saling tumpang tindih. Menghasilkan dentangan keras dua belas kali diruangan gelap dan sunyi itu. Dan saat dentangan itu berakhir pendar cahaya kekuningan muncul dari replika apel berwarna emas. Di lain tempat pendar cahaya kekuningan yang sama menyelimuti dua orang beda kelamin yang sedang terlelap.

.

Magic Apple©miisakura

.

_Tiga belas hari kemudian._

Ugh, sesak.

Rukia mengeliat dalam tidurnya. Mencoba memberi ruang pada tubuhnya yang terasa sesak. Ia seperti dihimpit tembok. Tembok yang hangat dan berbau sitrus?

Rukia mengerjap pelan. Membuka penutup matanya, memamerkan pada dunia keindahan irisnya.

Dada? Matanya menelusur ke bagian atas. Garis rahang kokoh, kelopak mata yang tertutup dan rambut sewarna mentari.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

.

.

.

.

.

Tebece

Sampai sini dulu ya minna…

Terima kasih sudah membaca…. ^,^


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach punya om tite loh..  
Mii cuma pinjem karakternya aja..

Warning: AU, OOC, dan banyak banget yang lainnya. Tapi yang penting yang nggak suka boleh nggak baca kok..

Tiga belas hari kemudian.

Ugh, sesak.  
Rukia menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Mencoba memberi ruang pada tubuhnya yang terasa sesak. Ia seperti dihimpit tembok. Tembok yang hangat dan berbau sitrus?

Rukia mengerjap pelan. Membuka penutup matanya, memamerkan pada dunia keindahan irisnya.

Dada? Matanya menelusur ke bagian atas. Garis rahang yang kokoh, kelopak mata yang terpejam, dan rambut sewarna mentari.

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

Magic Apple©miisakura

Ichigo yang baru saja terjaga karena terkejut tiba-tiba mendapat serangan bantal bertubi-tubi.

"Mati kau! Mati kau! Mati kau!"

"Aw! Hei, tunggu! Aduh! Tunggu!" Ichigo mencoba berkelit dari serangan-serangan gadis itu. Menangkap pergelangan tangannya agar berhenti memukuli Ichigo.

Tunggu. Gadis?

Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya. Betul ini kamarnya. Lalu, kenapa ada seorang gadis? Ia kemudian mengembalikan matanya ke si penyerang.

Tidak mungkin!

Gadis itu bosnya. Yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah keadaan gadis itu yang tanpa busana. Raut wajahnya memperlihatkan perpaduan antara terkejut, bingung dan marah. Sebelah tangannya terkunci oleh lengan Ichigo dan sebelahnya lagi mengenggam erat selimut di depan dadanya.

Oh, Tuhan!

Dua puluh tahun usia Ichigo rasanya sudah cukup membuatnya mengerti apa yang telah mereka perbuat. Dua orang berbeda gender terbangun dalam satu ranjang yang sama dan sama-sama tanpa busana, bisa kau tebak apa yang terjadi?

Ya. Mereka pasti telah melakukannya.

Terlalu banyak bukti untuk menyangkal. Ruam-ruam kemerahan di tubuh gadis itu tidak muncul dengan sendirinya kan?

Ichigo _shock_. Tangan halus yang semula tergenggam pun terlepas begitu saja. Ia berpikir keras. Menelusur ke dalam ingatannya untuk mencari alasan dibalik kejadian tak masuk akal ini. Tidak ada. Ia tidak menemukan jejak apapun.

"Kau... A-apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Bisikan sengau khas orang menangis menyadarkan Ichigo bahwa bahu gadis di hadapannya sudah bergetar. Bulir cairan jernih pun jatuh satu persatu, membasahi selimut yang kusut karena digenggam terlalu kuat.

Ichigo merasa bersalah. Seumur hidupnya, Ichigo menganggap bahwa pria yang membuat perempuan menangis ada pria paling brensek di dunia. Sekarang cap 'pria brensek' itu melabeli dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, jangan menangis. Aku minta maaf," kata Ichigo kikuk. Tangannya terulur, mencoba untuk menenangkan.

"Jangan sentuh!" Rukia menepis tangan Ichigo. Menatapnya nanar. Ini adalah aib paling memalukan bagi sang Kuchiki.

Belum selesai dia menghakimi pria di hadapannya, matanya menangkap gambar di latar belakang si kepala landak yang membuatnya kembali terkejut setengah mati. Segera setelah itu gelombang memori asing menerpanya seperti air bah.

Mustahil!

Perubahan mimik muka Rukia membuat Ichigo penasaran. Ia pun menoleh dan melihat potret yang sama dengan yang dilihat Rukia. Sebuah gambar dalam figura paling besar di ruangan itu yang memuat sosoknya dan bosnya dalam balutan busana pernikahan.

Pernikahan mereka.

Mendadak memoar misterius selama tiga belas hari belakangan menyusup ke kepalanya. Membuatnya sedikit berputar.

Ia sudah menikah dengan gadis itu?

Sulit membantahnya, meski tak dikenal ingatan itu terasa asli. Bercokol berdampingan dengan ingatannya tiga belas hari yang lalu saat dia masih sekedar membantu bosnya mengangkut kardus-kardus di ruang penyimpanan. Ini membingungkan.

Rukia masih dalam pose 'terkejut setengah mati'nya. Berusaha mencerna kenyataan dalam kepalanya yang penuh.

Mimpi! Mimpi! Ini pasti mimpi!

Rukia mencubit pipinya sekeras mungkin. Mencoba teori tercepat untuk mengetes batas kesadarannya yang akhirnya membuatnya mendesis sakit. Katakan Rukia bodoh. Memangnya apa yang diharapkannya? Justru akan lebih aneh jika harapannya semua yang terjadi hanya mimpi benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Dua orang tidak bisa berada dalam satu mimpi yang sama. Itu tidak wajar.

"Kau...!" Rukia menuding tepat di depan hidung Ichigo. "Menghipnotisku untuk menikah denganmu kan?!" Hanya itu satu-satunya kesimpulan masuk akal yang terlintas di kepalanya.

Ichigo mengernyitkan dahi. Perempuan ini! Mudah sekali emosinya berubah. Air mata di wajahnya belum juga kering sekarang dia begitu bersemangat menuduh Ichigo melakukan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal. "Untuk apa aku melakukan hal seperti itu?"

"Yah, kau tahu sendiri. Aku lumayan cantik, keluargaku juga bukan keluarga sembarangan. Intinya aku cukup sempurna untuk dijadikan seorang istri. Dan kau pasti tergila-gila padaku. Mengaku saja."

Dahi Ichigo terlihat semakin menukik. Rasa percaya diri gadis di hadapannya melebihi tinggi gunung fuji. Mungkinkah karena pengaruh hidup bertahun-tahun dalam lingkungan keluarga bangsawan? Cih! Menyebalkan! Percuma saja Ichigo mengkhawatirkannya tadi. "Sayangnya, Nona. Pendek, sombong, dan keras kepala tidak masuk dalam kriteria wanita idamanku."

Perkataan Ichigo membuat Rukia meledak. Tangan kecilnya bergerak menuju kepala bersurai jingga. Namun, gerakannya terhenti sebelum mencapai target. Diurungkan karena Ichigo tiba-tiba mendekat.

Alarm bahaya berdenging di kepala Rukia. Ia mulai panik. Kedua tangannya bersiaga. Tegang mengenggam erat selimut pertahanannya ketika Ichigo mulai menariknya dari sisi yang lain.

_Ini bahaya! Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Apa?! Ayo berpikir, Rukia! Kupukul saja? Tidak, tidak! Itu bisa melemahkan pertahananku satu-satunya. Dia bisa merebut selimut ini dengan mudah.  
_  
Rukia ngeri membayangkan adegan selanjutnya yang mungkin terjadi.

_Tendang saja? Bagaimana kalau itu malah membuatnya semakin beringas? Aduh, bagaimana ini?! Someone! Help me, please! _

Kraak!

Eh?

Begitu Rukia keluar dari imajinasi ngawurnya, selimut itu telah terbagi menjadi dua bagian. Satu bagian masih digenggam Rukia, masih menutupi secara sempurna tubuh mungilnya. Satu bagian lagi dalam kuasa Ichigo.

Rukia masih terbengong menatap Ichigo yang sekarang sudah bangkit. Ah! Rukia salah paham. Ichigo sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berbuat macam-macam. Ichigo _hanya _menggunakan sobekan selimut itu untuk dijadikan penutup tubuh polosnya. Ia mengikat kuat kain itu di pinggangnya, berusaha menyembunyikan bagian pribadinya. Bagian pribadi yang selalu memuaskan Rukia, bagian pribadi yang mampu melemparnya ke surganya dunia.

Tidak!

Rukia dengan cepat menutup hidungnya. Takut-takut darah tiba-tiba keluar dari sana. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kuat-kuat untuk menyingkirkan pikiran kotornya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya ketahuan sedang berpikir yang bukan-bukan.

"Sedang apa kau?"

Tertangkap basah!

Rukia menduga Ichigo telah menebak apa yang dipikirkannya saat Ichigo memelototinya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kuharap kau tidak sedang berpikir sesuatu yang aneh."

Skak mat!

_Dukun! Pria ini dukun!_

Untuk pertama kalinya, Rukia yang tidak pernah terpengaruh dengan hal-hal supranatural percaya bahwa 'suami dadakan'nya itu adalah seorang paranormal karena bisa mengetahui isi kepalanya dengan mudah. Atau... Karena kepalanya terlalu transparan?

Magic Apple©miisakura

Rukia masih enggan beranjak dari kamar mandi. Ia masih betah menatap sosoknya yang dipantulkan cermin besar disana. Tetes air sisa basuhan tubuhnya setengah jam yang lalu hampir kering. Ia masih butuh waktu. Waktu untuk berpikir tentang semuanya. Pilihan aneh memang memilih kamar mandi untuk merenung. Tapi menurut Rukia tempat itu tempat yang cocok. Ia bisa sewaktu-waktu mengguyur kepalanya jika ia terlalu stres. Sensasi dingin asti mampu membuatnya sedikit lebih rileks.

Tangannya bergerak menyentuh bekas-bekas kemerahan di tubuhnya. Beberapa sudah nampak pudar, beberapa masih terlihat baru. Ini benar. Itu tanda yang diberikan 'suami'nya. Rukia bahkan masih mengingat sensasi yang dirasakannya saat tanda itu dibuat. Saat mereka bercinta semalam.

Aaaaargh!

Rukia membenturkan kepalanya ke wastafel, berharap rasa sakit dapat mengembalikan kinerja otaknya secara benar. Ia merasa tersesat dalam ingatannya sendiri. Ia ingat kemarin malam ia masih tidur sendirian dengan tenang di apartemennya, tapi ia juga ingat semalam ia tidur ditemani 'suami'nya. Jadi, mana yang benar?

Suara ketukan di pintu membuatnya berhenti mengurai benang memori kusut dalam kepalanya.

"Sampai kapan kau di dalam sana? Semua menunggumu untuk sarapan."

Rukia memakai pakaiannya dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia melihat Ichigo yang bersandar bosan di samping pintu masuk kamar sembari bersedekap. Ketika melihat Rukia keluar, ia berbalik begitu saja tanpa menunggu.

"Tunggu!" Rukia menarik tangan Ichigo agar berhenti. "Aku butuh penjelasan disini!"

Ichigo berbalik dengan malas. Menghadapi perempuan sekecil ini ternyata butuh kesabaran ukuran besar.

"Maaf ya nona yang terhormat, aku juga korban disini. Tiba-tiba terbangun dan mendapati kita sebagai 'suami-istri' juga masalah besar untukku. Dan kalau kau masih mengira aku menghipnotismu atau apa, lupakan saja. Aku sama sekali tidak berminat melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti itu," sahut Ichigo saat melihat Rukia yang masih memandangnya dengan pandangan penuh curiga.

Rukia menatap Ichigo dalam-dalam. Ia sedang mengganalisis, mencari tahu tanda-tanda kebohongan yang mungkin ditunjukkan Ichigo. Nihil. Tidak ada pupil yang bergerak abnormal, tidak ada keringat dingin yang keluar, tidak ada suara yan bergetar. Pandangannya tegas, suaranya mantap. Ichigo tidak berbohong.

"Jadi kita benar-benar sudah menikah," simpul Rukia lirih.

"Ya. Foto yang dipajang disana itu asli. Aku menemukan foto yang sama di setiap sudut rumahku. Ayahku juga masih heboh meributkan pernikahan kita."

"Tapi, bagaimana...?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Ini membingungkan. Aku ingat kau 'istri'ku tapi disaat yang sama aku juga tidak ingat kau 'istri'ku. Rasanya kepalaku dipenuhi dengan dua memori berbeda sekaligus."

Persis. Itu juga yang dirasakan Rukia.

"Ah! Kita bercerai saja!" Rukia mendadak melonjak kegirangan seperti balita yang diberi kembang gula saat gagasan itu melintas di kepalanya.

"Tidak."

Jawaban singkat, padat, tanpa basa-basi, bahkan cenderung tanpa berpikir.

Rukia jadi bingung. Bercerai adalah ide paling brilian untuk masalah mereka saat ini. Mereka kan sama-sama tidak saling mencintai. Apapun yang terjadi pada mereka sekarang, anggap saja semua mimpi. Dan semua bisa kembali seperti semula. Iya kan?

"Ibuku akan sekarat di rumah sakit jika kita bercerai dua minggu setelah menikah."

Rukia membatu. Sosok perempuan lembut yang ringkih muncul di permukaan ingatannya. Ya. Ibu Ichigo sakit dan berita mengejutkan bisa mengantarkannya ke pemakaman. Bukan manusia jika Rukia tetap bersikeras bercerai demi dirinya sendiri.

"Onii-chan, Rukia-nee, ayo sarapan." Teriakan Yuzu dari lantai dasar rumah keluarga Kurosaki bervibrasi hingga ke telinga mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah. Tidak ada gunanya dipikirkan sekarang."

Rukia menghela napas kemudia mengekor Ichigo yang sudah menuruni tangga. Untuk sekarang semestinya memang mereka harus menyerah. Waktu akan memberikan mereka petunjuk sedikit-demi sedikit.

"Putrikuuuu~" sesosok tubuh terlihat terbang dan berencana mendarat dipelukan Rukia. Membuatnya terkejut setengah mati, tapi tubuhnya tidak. Tubuhnya seperti sudah familiar dengan kegiatan seperti ini, dengan lihai dia menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya di balik punggung lebar Ichigo.

Duak! Brak!

Setelah dua suara itu, Rukia mengintip dan melihat seorang pria yang terapar membentur tembok sebelah barat. Sebelum benar-benar KO, dia mengacungkan jempol kanannya kepada Ichigo dan berkata, "good job, My son."

"Rukia-nee, ayo sarapan." Perempuan muda dengan seragam SMP Karakura mengamit tangan Rukia, mengajaknya mengambi posisi di meja makan.

"Pagi, Bu," Ichigo memilih untuk menyapa ibunya ketimbang menghiraukan ayahnya yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya akibat tendangan telaknya.

Rukia spontan mengikuti Ichigo. Ia mencium pipi wanita paruh baya yang terlihat rapuh. Melihat melalui ingatan dan melihat langsung benar-benar memiliki efek yang berbeda. Perempuan ramah itu terlihat lebih sakit daripada yang diingat Rukia. Namun, lemah jantung dan kedua kakinya yang lumpuh tidak lantas membuatnya berhenti menjadi pusat keluarga kecil ini. Perempuan hebat. "Pagi."

"Selamat pagi, Anakku. Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak nyenyak, Istriku. Rukia-chan kan lembur untuk segera membuatkan kita cucu. Iya kan, My daughteeer~?" serobot Isshin yang tiba-tiba bangkit dari pingsannya

"Berisik, Oyaji."

Satu lagi bogem mentah Ichigo telak mengenai wajah Isshin dan membuatnya mimisan. Tapi, Isshin sama sekali tidak marah ataupun merasa sakit seakan tinju itu hanya berasal dari bocah lima tahun.

"Selamat makan!" Anggota keluarga Kurosaki serempak berseru setelah mereka berdoa bersama. Bersiap menggayang apapun yang tersaji di meja.

.

Magic Apple©miisakura

.

Ichigo berjalan cepat menuju _genkan_. Sebenarnya ia tidak sedang terburu-buru atau dikejar waktu. Ia sedang cuti dari semua pekerjaannya, mengingat sekarang ia sedang 'berbulan madu'. Bulan madu. Kalimat itu malah membuat sakit kepalanya kembali. Jalan-jalan sebentar kelihatannya bagus untuk kesehatan kepalanya.

Erangan tertahan samar-samar terdengar ketika ia melewati ruang tv. _Apa itu?_

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia. Rencananya ia akan mengajak ibu mertuanya untuk berjalan-jalan di taman. Ia heran melihat Ichigo yang diam di depan pintu ruang tv. Sebelum Ichigo menjawab, erangan-erangan yang terdengar dari sana malah makin intens. Suara baritone dan alto terdengar bersahutan. Membuat mereka bertiga bingung. "Apa itu?"

Ichigo membuka pintu untuk menuntaskan kebingungannya. Dibelakangnya Rukia dan Masaki mengekor karena sama-sama penasaran. Pemandangan televisi yang tepat menghadap ke pintu masuk menyergap indera pengelihatan mereka.

Dua orang. Mereka asik bergumul. Melantunkan simfoni-simfoni kenikmatan. Jangan tanya siapa mereka. Perbedaan warna rambut dan tinggi badan yang mencolok sudah menjadi _clue _paling mendasar untuk menebak.

"Kaa-chan, jangan lihat!"

Rukia terkejut setengah mati. Jantungnya seperti meledak, memuncratkan darah ke wajahnya yang terasa panas. Ia sampai tidak sadar kalau ia sudah bertindak tidak sopan dengan berteriak dan menutup mata ibu mertuanya secara tiba-tiba dengan kedua tangan. Sedangkan Ichigo bertindak lebih rasional. Di tengah keterkejutannya dia berhasil menendang si pelaku yang diam-diam menonton video terkutuk itu hingga menghilang entah kemana.

"Tidaaaak! Video kesayangankuuu~" ratapan entah darimana terdengar saat kepingan _disc_ itu terbelah menjadi dua di tangan Ichigo.

Satu lagi bukti otentik yang telah divalidasi yang memusnahkan harapannya. Ia _benar-benar_ sudah menikah. Satu ayah mertua aneh, satu ibu mertua hebat, dua adik kembar beda kepribadian, dan satu orang suami yang super dingin. Itulah keluarganya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung ya minna..

Maaf kalo lama banget updatenya, hasilnya juga cuma begini…

Kalau ada yang menunggu baby and I, maaf, mii masih mencari-cari ide..

Mii bales repiuu bentar ya..

**MR. KRabs-san**: pilihan kataku kacau ya… maaf ya.. hehehe

Baby and I, masih harus pending… aku nggak tau mau nulis apa soalnya… gomenne…

Arigatou ^^

**Zircon-san**: terima kasih banyak..^^

Penjelasannya disini.. mudah-mudahan cukup menjelaskan…

Arigatou^^

**Purafelly-san**: terima kasih banyak^^

Ini lanjutannya… tapi maaf ya ala kadarnya…

Arigatou^^

**KuroUchisa-san**: ini udah update… ^^

Maaf ya, imajinasi seadanya…

Ah, tolong jangan dipanggil begitu, mii aja cukup..

Arigatou^^

**Rinko Kurochiki****-chan**: makasih saii^^

Mii harus minta maaf banget nii sama kamu.. baby and I-nya masih harus ditunda.. masih kurang sreg sama alurnyanya..

Arigatou^^

Nah, terima kasih banyak minnaa… ^,^

miisakura 09 juni 2013


End file.
